


【杰约】一无所有（上）

by appledrink



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledrink/pseuds/appledrink
Summary: 一无所有的，不只有约瑟夫，只有在同样孤独的两个人间，才能给予作者想出HE的余地





	【杰约】一无所有（上）

【杰约】一无所有（上）  
1、 十八禁，调教，字母， 警告虐点在于约瑟夫并不抖M  
2、 杰约only（有一丢丢路人约） 金纹大触杰克  
3、 善用AO3，连接一般不会翻车，不行就换个浏览器  
4、 因为预计全文过三万字差不多万字儿算一个文章，不然有点太招人烦了，缩减字数就得删剧情和play，不缩减有点烦人，不过就这样吧，不被骂就挺感动的了。  
5、 就要写HE，而且努力写的发甜  
6、 狐朋狗友说，你这个梗真是又爽又不道德，你有权利给这个文起另一个名字（四个字的），永久有效，可以等我全部写完再起，如果你愿意的话。

 

1  
兄长说，当欧里迪斯庄园里梧桐树的叶子落尽后，他便带他回家。  
约瑟夫点头，什么也没说，轻而易举地露出软甜的笑容，转过身登上了那架古老而典雅恍若从书上插图里走出来的马车。  
正值春季，万物萌发，生机盎然，风吹在脸上温柔地像妈妈抚摸他的脸，他为自己脑补了一小段回忆——一个小小的可爱的婴孩卧在美丽女子的怀抱里伴着轻柔缥缈的歌声安然入睡，旁边还有一只噗噜噜抓挠着毛线球的胖猫咪于金线绣成的软垫蹭下了絮状的绒毛。曾艳羡多时的故事情节一边边重复回忆后终于变成了他的过往，那被呵护与拥抱的热度也仿佛终到达了他摆弄着相机的冰凉的指尖。他丝毫不觉得害怕，只带着一件古董相机便义无反顾地走向了未来，尽管他不知道这辆马车将会驶向何方，也不知道作为礼物的自己究竟将被谁接收，更不知道他窗台上昨天才冒芽不知名植物由谁来照顾，还会不会有人能从土拨鼠钻出地面的那一天将它发现从此天天为它浇水，盼着它能像魔豆般抽出通天的藤蔓，从D家养子二楼的阳台探向夜空高悬的月亮。他想，他不了解的事情本来就有许多，例如他的生母，例如巧克力如何在冰淇淋上凝固，例如他的蜻蜓朋友活不过夏天，也就慢慢学着不再在意这些小事，不再考虑那未知的命途，反正他哥哥说了，他会来接他回家的。想到哥哥，他立刻摸了摸自己领口处的白山茶，确认它的完好。前一天晚上，哥哥将这朵花轻轻放在他的枕边，然后吻了状似熟睡的弟弟的前额。他将被爱的证据悄悄藏进兜里，登上马车后才取出来别上。当泛黄皱褶的花朵配在胸前时，勇气因此随之而来。这是他此生唯一一次请求，唯一一次说出口的愿望，书上说，这样的孩子会被满足的，他也就不觉得会有什么差错。  
不知不觉间，马车似乎跑离了平坦的路面，他坐在厚实柔软的垫子上也依旧被颠得摇摇晃晃。在汽车通行的今天，他难以想象还有什么崎岖凹凸的道路，实际上这架跨越时空般的马车已足够让他惊讶，甚至让他对自己的目的地都产生了好奇。他掀开帘子向外面看过去，只见无数高大的白桦在他身边残影般经过，阳光被繁盛的枝叶剪得支离破碎，某一刻刺的眼睛流泪，又在下一刻附上阴冷，只好重新坐好，百无聊赖地戳弄花朵。马车以超乎他认知的速度飞快前行，他无端地感到一丝寒意，却又强行镇定。这时那些他更小些的年纪里躲在门后、柜子里看到的被父亲和那些不知名的叔伯压在身下的赤裸身体突然浮现在他眼前。女孩、男孩，在暗红的羊毛地毯上扭动着身体，四肢着地，比起人类更像是动物，甚至是被激发出某种渴求本能的牲畜，间或发出尖锐不明的声音。他儿时视力极佳，看见那是因为雪茄摁灭在那泛红的身体上，给那本来便带着各种痕迹的躯体多了一处伤痕。他不知道那是什么，哥哥只会大皱眉头，告诉他那不是小孩子该懂的东西。他所能阅读到的书籍均经过筛选，而据说那刚开始兴起的互联网更不是他被允许接触的东西。他本应该一直迷茫，可或许是因为这马车内华贵的装潢对他过于陌生，或许是因为前天夜间他听见他名义上的母亲对他父亲说那蓝眼睛的血脉正是一件体面的礼物，或许是在更早时候他便感到的异常——上个月的某一天他们家遣散了一大批仆人，哥哥烦闷地自言自语似地问他，要是以后会吃苦，约瑟夫还愿意留在家里吗？这根本不是个问题，因为无论什么时候，约瑟夫都会愿意待在哥哥身边的。这句话更像一个定心丸，毕竟有人无意泄露对他陪伴的渴望，他因此在那些他偷偷在心里标注了的喜欢的画作、花瓶、钢琴等等熟悉的摆件忽然消失的时候，都不曾惊惶。但现在这些感受微妙地叠加起来，越来越张狂地涌动着的寒冷里，一种即逝的灵光让他把那些年轻雪白的肉体、鲜艳的潮红、奇怪的吟叫代入到自己身上，马车刚好在这个时刻猛地晃当，恰如其分地遮掩了他的哆嗦。  
他咬着唇，缓缓地蹭进了马车的角落，企盼着这凉凉的绣着金色蜜蜂的缎面能抑制他的颤抖。不要怕，他对自己说，他本就不能掌握自己的命运，怕也没有用。可那些因记忆含混而更加扭曲起来的脸孔却一直在他眼前晃动，那汗水，热的？脏的？几乎要滴到他身上，仿佛身临其境般烫痛了他的眼睛。  
咯吱一声，马车忽然停下了，脚踏板哐的放了下来，车门砰的打开。一连三次巨大的声响惊得他差点磕到头，他审慎地静坐观望了几分钟，见没有人来迎接他，只好硬着头皮抱着相机走下马车。庄园缠绕着荆棘的黄铜大门想感应到他的存在般无声缓慢地打开。回身正准备向马夫询问是否该进去，却发现在本该坐着马夫的位置上赫然坐着一个真人大小的木偶，并在他的注视下飞快地崩碎成粉末状的木屑，风一吹就不见了，只剩四匹雪白的马儿无聊地刨刨地、打个响鼻，马具上镶嵌的各色宝石在太阳下闪闪发光。

2  
约瑟夫每天起床第一件事，是用他的古董相机拍一张照片。  
说是古董相机，并不代表其价值昂贵，只是在这个几年前日本人便发明出数码相机的时代，他那台普通的三角架的玩意不得不被称之为古董，要不然叫废物也成。但约瑟夫自从六岁起从阁楼的杂物间发现了这台相机以后，便十分珍惜，甚至还为它起了个名字叫“约瑟芬”。他奶声奶气对父母兄长说，照相机是阴性的（la caméra），是个小姑娘呢。父亲只随意一笑，便继续和母亲商量即将到来的选举，兄长倒是愿意随着他的思路发散一下。哥哥说，这是台老式相机，可能连焦距都得自己调呢，怎么会是小姑娘。他就索性起了自己名字的女版，他不知道别的名字如何，只知道自己的名字很有年代感，据说是他的生母非要这么起，或许是为了感化如今愈发淡薄的圣灵，祈求神明保佑她的宝贝。  
约瑟夫所拥有的东西很少，主动选择而能拥有的就更少了。稀有唤起了人类的珍惜。庄园里走路摇摇摆摆傀儡似的管家为他安排了五个房间，卧室、书房、画室、琴室和一间据说他有权利自己设计的屋子，他就要求了一间洗照片的暗室，于是第二天约瑟芬便有了自己的住处，一间完全符合她身份（老夫人）的十九世纪风格的房间。实际上，不单是暗室，每一个属于他的空间都意外的合他的心意，除了书籍、画笔的种类这种明面上的习惯，他的小秘密仿佛也被什么藏在暗处的幽灵看得一清二楚——他被要求学钢琴，但他其实更偏爱大提琴的醇厚甘美的声线，于是他的琴房里便摆了钢琴，但书房的留声机边却是大提琴的唱片。这尚且让他微微感动，但入睡前习惯性往枕头下一摸居然摸出了他还未读完的床头书和一个崭新的日记本就简直令人觉得可怕。  
当然这所谓的可怕持续了甚至不到一秒，早在他发现这个庄园里除了管家和几个仆人外并无他人的时候，他就开始为自己准备了死前的狂欢。不管主人家是因为什么原因不在，他都非常高兴，而且要充分享受自己最后一段美好时光，就像秋前最为聒噪的知了，越是觉得不妙，越该吵闹、疯癫。  
约瑟夫大概属于文静的那一款知了，唯一一次暴躁也不过是夜间当什么人走进他的房间，戳了戳他的约瑟芬，并似乎想把她拿走时，他一个激灵从床上跃下，抄起硬纸壳的床头书拍在了来访者的脑袋上，趁着对方愣得那一下扑过去将其推倒，这一下还让床头柜的尖角硬生生地磕到了对方的后脑。他从因头脑发热而用手掌推开的瞬间便感觉出对方明显比他高不少，是以他也没想到他居然能真的居高临下地坐在这人的肚子上将其牢牢压制。等他扯起这人的领子时，打架的冲劲已经消去大半，他努力不手软地把巴掌打在来者脸上，生平头一次打人，难免泄露出一星半点的犹豫。这时，那个被他打了的人却轻轻地笑了，他们靠得极近，那低的带点哑的笑声与喷到他脸上的热气狼狈为奸，一同不轻不重地摸他了一把。  
他听见一声响指，像魔术师使出他拿手好戏前的预兆，这发生在他眼前的景象本身也如同一场盛大的演出。漆黑的夜里，雾气遮蔽了月亮与星辰，唯有他房中的烛火一盏一盏地亮了起来，从床边小天使捧着的那点光，到墙壁上一个个优美突出的壁灯。他不肯回头，只硬咬着牙盯着窗的镜像，温暖的灯火越来越靠近他们，直到他身边的精美的花卉状大烛台从下到上打着拍子似的逐次燃烧。待最后一个位于花蕊的蜡烛也亮起了金黄的焰，冰凉的手指搭在了他的下巴，玩儿似的挠了挠。  
“怕了？不敢看我吗？”  
他僵硬地一寸一寸、生锈的发条玩具般转动脖子，直到对上来者的眼眸。面具斜斜搭那张苍白而清隽的脸上，大抵是由于垂落的额发乌黑到几成艳色，皮肤便显出一种接近鬼魅的冷调。这人看上去年龄并不比他大很多，翘起的嘴角有种温和调侃的感觉，但火焰般金红的眼眸里却在与他视线相对的瞬间流露出一种界于戏谑和残忍的意味，让他一瞬间闪过无数意象，蛇与蛙，鹰与雀，反光的利爪和破碎的伤口。约瑟夫不由得微微发抖，这不是他第一次与这双眼眸相对——早在四年前他按捺不住好奇知道父亲到底和那些叔叔们举办了什么样的宴会时，透过门缝，透过令人砰砰心跳的喘息呻吟，透过奇异浓郁将整个房间浸染烟红的香气，他便被这双在暗处闪烁的眼睛准确地抓住，牢牢锁定。似乎为了唤醒他的回忆，就像那天一样，这个人缓慢地眨了一下左眼，隔着玻璃，金丝单边镜片下的瞳眸里掠夺的欲望在某个瞬间一不小心便或许会被错认为温柔。  
“又见面了，小先生，还记得我吗？”  
他直接托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，他为了保持平衡不得不再次揪住了对方领结，触碰到那深蓝的丝质物时手指不受控制地抖了一下。他还记得那个男孩的惨状，第二天他就被送走了，十三处骨折，不知道还不能活下来。仆人向他父亲汇报的时候正是早餐时间，大概是觉得他什么都不懂，就任由小儿子一边戳着可颂一边断断续续地听完了全部的处理过程，也就更不知道那年仅十岁的孩子一连好几天思索着断掉十三处骨骼究竟是种怎样的滋味。  
他的沉默让抱着他的男人有些不耐烦，这个叫杰克的男人烦恼似的皱了皱眉，径直出了房门，向另一个他不被允许靠近的走廊走去。男人用手臂将他摁在怀里，外衣上金属的装饰品隔着单薄的睡衣硌得他生疼。愈是近，对方长靴与地毯摩擦的声响愈发轻微，也愈发轻快，富有节奏感，像有什么无声的舞曲此间流淌。主人愈发快乐的心情毫无掩饰地展现在这步伐里。他默默在心里数着，发现刚好是华尔兹的3/4拍。 变态。他在心里悄悄叫骂，对方却像是听见他的腹诽般停下了脚步。约瑟夫心里一突，抬头刚好看到门上暗红的标签——“游戏房”。  
“那么就从今天开始吧，我得让您记得我才行啊。”

3  
这个房间似乎跟普通的卧室没什么区别，甚至色调更加柔和。约瑟夫的卧室以蓝色为主，而这个房间则是柔和的浅黄。杰克把他放在木质的床上，脚触到棉麻质地的床单隐隐反馈给了他一种安抚意味的暖。他不知道对方想对他做些什么，如他所想他应该立刻被摁在地上然后发出一些奇怪的声音，当然，视角所限，他并不清楚究竟如何才能作成那样。 他，他或许应该把衣服脱掉？约瑟夫这样想着，不由自主地向杰克看去，却见对方将面具和缠着蓝玫瑰的手杖放在一旁雕着葡萄藤的矮柜上，外套解下随手一扔，而后坐在正对床铺的扶手椅上，交叠双腿，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“衣服脱光，然后坐好。”  
无论是语气的轻忽、命令的句式亦或是具体内容都令约瑟夫不由得抿紧了唇。他知道自己没有拒绝的权力，默默地把身上仅着的睡袍和内裤剥下来，学着刚才杰克的样子，随手一扔，像上芭蕾舞的基础课程一样两腿并紧前伸，腰背挺直，想了想还是决定一套做到底地绷直了脚背，然后尽量平静地看向对面。  
男人无奈似的笑了，单手扶额，作了一个手势。他愣了一下，但紧接着意识到那不是对他的命令。从他身边的柜子里走出一个身着黑裙的漂亮女孩，他以为是真人，瞬间红了脸，却在下一秒对方僵硬的肢体动作里，意识到这大概就像其他女仆一样，也是傀儡。还没来得及松了口气，就被它抓住双脚强行分开，又迫使他曲起双腿撑在床上，私处刚好面对着杰克的方向。血液一瞬间都冲上了头顶，他忍不住伸臂反抗，却正好让女仆抓住了他的双手，用床边叠成红玫瑰的丝带绑紧。他还想挣扎，但没想到它抬手便给了他一个耳光，力度大得几乎让他从床上栽下去。左耳一时间嗡嗡作响，他眼前发蒙，隐约间看到些鲜红，怔了好久才意识到大概是自己的鼻血。他木愣愣地看向杰克，泪水不受控制地冲向眼底，对方也正朝他走近，用手指托起他的脸仔细观察。 看来得调节一下14号，依稀听见杰克这样说，打在脸上的确影响美观，但瘀痕的颜色倒是很完美。感叹完毕，那人又凑近了他完好的那只耳朵，声音温柔地道：“好眼神，记得保持。”  
这一晚实在令他记忆深刻，十年后这段场景再度浮现时他依然清晰地记得每一个细节，他那时候才会明白，这个晚上他恐怕是用他惯常对待哥哥那样受了欺负看向庇佑的满是依赖的目光对上了这个陌生的主人，十四岁男孩猝不及防下柔软委屈至极的神情无意间戳到了虐待狂性情里最贪婪也最恶劣的点，以至于杰克没有选择短期内弄死他，而是留着他慢慢调教。  
约瑟夫在那冰凉的手指揉捏起自己的耳垂时细细地发着抖，他倔强地闭着眼睛，等着眼泪倒流。杰克轻轻“啧”了一声，左手揽过他的肩膀，轻柔地勾弄着他卷长的银发，似乎是一种抚慰，但另一只手却毫不让步地一路摩挲过胸膛、小腹，在他肚脐处指甲微微用力一划，留下一道浅浅的红痕。如果约瑟夫以前有过经验的话会知道这是一种相当明显的性暗示，但乖巧被圈养长大的小少爷如一张纯白的纸，除了痒，只有抵触和厌恶。刚被打过的约瑟夫不敢表露任何反应，却忍不住绷紧了腹部的肌肉。杰克的手指在他身上轻柔地打着转，慢慢地移到了他敞开的腿根，摸上了他大腿内侧那片最为细腻的皮肤。这下他全身较起了劲儿，连发抖都一时间停下，所有的注意力都集中在那凉的、动作着的手指下。乳头就是在这个时刻被捏住的，他猝不及防下叫出了声，杰克的手掌顺势覆住了他的私处，缓缓地揉弄了起来。  
“自己做过吗？”对方漫不经心似的问道。  
他犹豫了许久，最终还是选择乖乖嗯了声，十四岁男孩子有了点这种意识实属正常，杰克却像是没有意料到这个答案般，轻轻蹙起好看的眉头，意味不明地注视着他：“自己做的？”  
不是。但他还是嗯了一声。  
他听见对方从鼻音里发出一声嗤笑，随即私处传来的痛楚令他的身体条件反射地一弹，尽管双手绑缚，能自由活动的腿脚却借着这一瞬因痛而起的愤怒冲着这个男人果决地踹了过去。  
除了这一脚被人以对付小猫似的轻慢态度抓住了脚踝，再也动弹不得以外，约瑟夫对自己这利落的一系列动作还是满意的。他不在乎是不是激怒了对方，因为他自知自己并非能隐忍的性情。杰克的表情分毫未变，金红的眼眸却隐隐闪过了一丝光亮。他像看到了什么极其有趣的玩意儿似的，露出了极度兴奋的微笑。  
“那就……直接开始了。”  
他还来不及反应“直接开始”是哪个意思，只听得耳畔“嗖——”的风声，一丝尖锐的痛感爆炸在他的大脑里！根本不给他时间躲避，紧接着是第二下、第三下……细而韧的马鞭几乎被舞成了影，雨点般落在他大开的腿上、腹部，密密麻麻的疼痛交叠在他身上，让他控制不住地叫了出来，又在被自己听到声音的时刻，闭着眼睛，羞耻气恼地捂住了嘴。他滚动着想要躲，反而暴露了后背、腰臀，那一片莹白的、完好的肌肤，让撕裂的痛斜斜地绽开了花朵。开始的痛楚像被蜜蜂重重地蛰咬，虽然激烈却尚且能忍耐。他能感觉到杰克作画般细致地将每一处抽打都甩在他身上不同的地方，但或许是因为他始终不肯求饶，数量一多，就难免有重合。当新的鞭打叠加在以前的印记上时，一种灼热的肌肤破裂的剧痛令他咬破了自己的嘴唇，尝到了咸涩的血味。  
他听见杰克的轻笑，这个人似乎格外愉悦。男人放慢了动作，有一下没一下地打他，这更磨人。他刚放松一点戒备，就立刻会被抽上一记，可等他全神贯注地做足了准备时，对方却不紧不慢地用鞭柄轻轻在他膝盖上打圈圈。每一下都出乎他的意料，每一下都吊足了他的恐惧，像拿着一柄小锉刀，嚓嚓地磨着他的心理防线。  
“你、你……”他的声音颤抖的厉害，事实证明，这是个正确的决定。似乎满意于他的开口，杰克将马鞭放到一旁，解开了手腕的丝带，摸上了他的脸，仔细地端详着，像是在检查他有没有流泪。  
“知道说话了，宝贝儿？”  
杰克将金边眼镜摘下，放到胸前的口袋里，然后轻慢地摸上了他的腿间，沿着大腿内侧凸起的细细红印，点上了他紧闭的穴口，粗暴地将那小口处的褶皱顶开。  
约瑟夫已不敢反抗，忍着不适，努力放松着自己发烫发疼的身体。冰凉的手指在他体内旋转着刮搔内壁，侵入时带来的涩感远高于痛，比他想象中要好很多，相比之下，反而是杰克冷淡的神情更令他下意识地紧张。  
“跪下，爬过来。”  
男人站起身来，从一旁矮柜的抽屉里取出一张手帕，擦了擦刚刚亵玩了他身体的手指，而后随意抛弃在地上，靴子踩过那雪白的丝质物时不带任何停顿。他再次坐回一开始坐着的扶手椅，向他发出命令。  
约瑟夫垂着眼眸，难堪地挪动着满是伤痕身体，从床上滑，不，是滚下来。暖色调的床单上已有斑斑点点的血迹，不知道是来自于耳光，还是鞭刑。他咬着嘴唇，把自己摆成犬类的姿势，娇嫩的膝盖蹭着略微扎手的羊毡地毯，每一步都愈发难熬。他就这样爬到杰克腿前，仰起头面无表情地看着他。  
“又不肯说话了，还是不知道该怎么称呼我？”男人勾起唇角，用视线向他暗示了摆在一边的玫瑰手杖。  
“主人。”  
他终究还是乖乖说出了这个单词，尽管再三逼迫自己接受，屈辱感却愈发浓厚地笼罩在他的心上。  
“乖孩子，”杰克满意地摸了摸他的头，“那就……取悦你的主人吧。”  
男人暗示性地用胯部蹭了蹭他的脸。约瑟夫感到自己因鞭打而发烫的脸更加烫了一点，他正欲伸手，却在搭上男人腰带之前被对方捉住，在手腕上狠捏了一把，几乎让他失去了知觉。内心充满抵触，头却乖乖凑了过去。好在杰克的衣着虽然复古，却在裤链处采用了拉链的新形式。他咬着拉链，折腾两下费点劲倒也解开了，内裤也是他熟悉的类型，除了被男人的阴茎啪到脸上以外，没有给他造成太多烦恼。只是毕竟生疏，口水还是沾到了对方的衣服上，被杰克抓住机会掐了他的耳垂。  
“那么，开始吧。”  
杰克的声音因为欲望变得低哑，十足性感。如果对于一个真正的受向性虐爱好者，想必会很乐意被这个男人主宰。约瑟夫却再三给自己打气，他吞了吞口水，闭上眼睛，将这个滚烫的大家伙慢慢含了进去。  
他尽量不让牙齿磕上去，因为他已经很清楚后果恐怕十分不妙。他乖乖地忽略着腥气，用嘴唇包着牙齿，艰难地动了动舌头。其实被他含进去的时候不过半勃。他努力地哧溜哧溜地吸吮舔舐着柱体，让柱体上凸起的青筋在他舌苔上滚动，又笨拙地舔着阴茎的头部，满心盼望快点完事，就不忍不住抬头偷偷看杰克的表情。却没想到这一眼正好被对方捕捉到。杰克脸上流露出一种微妙的古怪表情，他一怔，嘴里的阴茎像是更烫也更加硬挺了起来。一时间，耳边只有啧啧的水声，听得他羞恼间头一阵阵的发晕。他本就支撑不了多久，身上又处处滚烫胀疼，他求饶似的看着杰克，犹豫着怎么开口。杰克却仿佛猜到了他的所想，英伦尖头长靴伸到他跪着的腿间，一勾一点——“唔嗯！”几乎带上了哭腔，肉穴突如其来的侵犯和性器被碾压的痛过电般令约瑟夫软倒在地上，他震惊地抬头望着杰克，只看到对方唇边戏谑的笑容。  
“乖一点。”杰克说。语调冷清，眸光热烈。  
他被对方金红的放肆的眼睛看得一阵不适，只得低下头躲避视线的交接。再度顺从地为他口交。  
又不知过了多长时间，麻木的、机械式的安抚不但让他嘴巴发麻，下巴发酸，似乎也让杰克不悦。头发突然被大力攥住，杰克在这时候挺腰，阴茎便直接卡到了他的喉咙。他被这股力度撞得几乎喘不过气来，正要无力地挣扎，杰克却凶狠地开始了冲撞。他觉得自己可能真的快死了，喉间干巴巴的刀割般的痛和愈发明显的呕吐欲交叠凌虐着他的神经，直到终于在某个眼前发黑的瞬间，一股浓稠腥膻的液体射在他的口腔里，呛到了他的气管，忍了一晚上的泪，借着这生理性的刺激爆炸般滚出了眼眶。  
“咽下去。”语调里的威慑让他昏沉的大脑选择了服从，他迷迷糊糊地硬吞了下去，但生理心理潜意识里都写满了拒绝，几乎是咽下去的瞬间，便反涌上喉咙，连带他晚餐时喝的下的汤一并吐了出来。  
泪眼朦胧间，杰克震怒的表情反而让他觉得好笑，他也许真的笑了，也许没有，头脑里乱七八糟充满各色的光斑像谁打翻了调料盘。他很快便被傀儡抓住。那个似人的黑裙女孩，反剪住他的双手将他拖离了这个房间，带到一墙之隔的另一间屋子里。  
那间屋子没有灯光，约瑟夫只是凭感觉知道自己吊在了一个架子上，四肢、脖子全都被戴上了皮质的镣铐。他已经站不太稳，只要他想松劲，脖子和手腕处便会被勒得生疼。他浑身都发着抖，因为身体的不适，也因为房间的寒冷。  
他自顾自地、恨恨地在心里想，只要将来有机会，他一定要弄死他！  
这时候，房间的灯缓缓地亮了。幽暗的灯光衬得暗红的墙壁像沾了血。他对那一个个摆放规整的刑具视而不见，只恶狠狠地盯住那个慢慢走进来的男人。  
杰克换了一身衣服，像是松散日式的浴袍又像是约瑟夫在插图里见过的那种苏格拉底讲学的衣袍。黑色布料随意地裹在他身上，金黄的流苏边，隐隐漏出几块线条优美的肌肉。这个人俊美得像位神祇，无论是五官还是身材，都是他曾经幻想里最好看也比不了的。但他恨他，连带那色调绚烂却深邃的眼眸、锋锐而优雅的面部轮廓、傲慢而含笑的神态都让他厌恶至极。他只站在他面前他就已经开始脑补并对自己设置了个疑问，当把他大卸八块的时候，这家伙的眼睛还会那么漂亮吗？  
随着男人踱步走到他面前，他怕得直抖，眼睛却始终直视着对方，不再回避。  
杰克俯下身托着他的下巴，问他，不怕了？  
约瑟夫用力地摇摇头。  
他不知道自己哪里又戳中了杰克的点，这个虐待狂突然“噗嗤”地笑出了声。  
在他不解的视线里，杰克把镣铐一个个解开，又在他摇摇晃晃着站不稳的时候，把他抱起来，像来时一般把他抱回了他的小房间。  
“14号凶习惯了，不懂得该怎么管教真正的宝物，我代她向你道歉好不好？”  
约瑟夫被他放进被子里面，由着他亲了亲额头，他已疲惫至极，懒得去想这突然出现的反差。耳边听得杰克用气音温柔地说：“习惯做一只小宠物后，你会过得很快乐的。”  
小宠物么......约瑟夫强行命令自己不去想那烟红的回忆里软顺至极的少年少女，他打了个寒颤，又像安抚自己般合着眼翻了个白眼，坚定地止住了身体自发的轻颤  
“饿的话在你的小柜子里有零食哦，你乖乖睡觉，我们明天游戏时间再继续。”  
明天！约瑟夫惊恐地睁开眼睛。他这才意识到他是从此以后都要这样生活了，他的未来何止是不明，分明是早已写好的黑暗。他瞬间沮丧起来，倒不是为了自己，而是担心与他定下约定的哥哥在梧桐叶落之际只见到他的骨灰不知该多么伤心。  
杰克读着他眼眸里的难过，恶趣味地笑了。他咬了一口他的鼻尖，然后伸手盖在他的眼睛上。  
“快睡吧，宝贝儿，别害怕，你只要服从命令，我对你很好的。”

TBC


End file.
